


Kiss and Don't Tell

by Engineerd



Series: Lost [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Episode Related, F/M, just lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineerd/pseuds/Engineerd
Summary: “Your boyfriend seems nice.”“W-What?” Kara stammered, laughing nervously. “You mean Mon-El? We’re not together. He’s not my boyfriend.”“Of course not,” Alex cut in, mocking. “You guys are just two friends who make out when you think you’re going to die.”AU where Mon-El does not deny remembering the kiss in Medusa.





	Kiss and Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is technically a follow up to Lost in Translation, but you don't really have to read that for this to make sense. Enjoy

“Mon-El,” Kara said, voice wobbling. “You’re not going to die.”

He tried to laugh, but it turned into a cough far too quickly. He squeezed her hand to comfort her instead. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” he joked.

“We really do,” she replied softly. Her eyes were suspiciously bright.

“It’s not your fault,” Mon-El said, readjusting himself in the medical cot. “You always think it is, but it’s not.”

“I know,” she said. Kara bit her lip, and then burst out, “You remember your promise, don’t you?”

He blinked slowly. “Promise?”

“You promised me you would hold on,” she reminded.

“Oh,” Mon-El said, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the look on her face. His heart sank anyways - if Supergirl herself was worried, what hope was there? “That. Standard deathbed stuff, really.”

“You’re not dying,” she said. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know she was crinkling.

“If I do,” he admitted softly, “It won’t be your fault.”

Kara squeezed his hand tighter. “I was flirting with you,” she mumbled. “All that time, with the names - you were right.”

Mon-El’s eyes flew open. She was staring resolutely at their joined hands. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were pink.  

Fuck it, he thought. She’s confessing her secrets. She thinks I’m going to die.

So with the last of his strength he heaved himself upright off the bed and kissed her.

 

* * *

 

“Are we going to talk about what happened between us while you were dying?” she asked.

He didn't want to. “What happened, what did I do?”

Kara threw him a hard look.

“Oh, the kiss?” Mon-El said casually, bending down to lacing up his shoes. He’d been cured of the Medusa virus, and he was carefully avoiding Kara’s eyes. “Don’t worry about it. Doesn’t count if you think you’re going to die.”

“Doesn’t…” Kara trailed off, something like betrayal in her voice. “Doesn’t _count!?”_

“Yeah,” Mon-El said carefully to the floor. He knew she was saying all those things just to comfort a dying man - Kara would do anything for anyone. That’s who she was, she had kindness in her bones. “I won’t hold you to it.”

After all, she wasn't really interested in him that way. She'd made that obvious several times. 

From his position he saw her bounce up onto the toes of her boots like she was about to spring into action - but she didn’t. “Is that a Daxam thing I don’t know about, or...?” she trailed off,

“Would you believe me if I said yes?” he asked.

She swore at him in Kryptonian.

Mon-El flinched minutely. “Fine,” he admitted grudgingly, standing up at last. “Fine, you’re right, I kissed you. But we were about to die, so it doesn’t count.”

“Oh,” Kara said. He couldn’t read her expression. “Well, good. Fine. I didn’t want it to count, anyways.”

“Neither do I,” Mon-El said. “It’s like it never happened.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page,” Kara snapped, and then she did stomp out.

 

* * *

 

Mon-El would not have followed Kara here if he’d known they’d end up on Slavers’ Moon. The blasts from his stolen weapon missing more often than not, and the crazy slave guards were gaining on them, and to top it off any yellow-sun driven powers he was just starting to get used to were now gone.

“MON-EL!” He heard Kara scream from the front of her pack of freed Earthlings.

He fired another shot onto the approaching guards. “Go! Run!” he shouted back. “I’ll be fine!” He didn’t hear a response as he continued firing and scrambling backwards, trying desperately to cover the others’ escape. He definitely shouldn’t have come.

 _If you hadn’t followed her, Kara might be dead,_ a voice inside his head whispered. Mon-El ignored it, right up until his gun ran out of charge and two guards were suddenly on top of him

and he fell down

and this was finally the end like it should have been at the fall of Daxam and-

One of the guards chasing him suddenly hurled its arm in front of the other and hissed something, stopping just short of trampling him. Mon-El’s universal translator couldn’t make it out, but he didn’t like the way they were both staring at him.

He just got up and ran for his life.

“Mon-El?” he heard Kara shouting, as he rounded the corner and bounded into the room. She turned to him immediately, relief bursting across her face. “Oh my god, there you are! Where were you? You fell so far behind I thought something had-”

Mon-El grabbed her face in both hands surged forward until his lips met hers again, pressing against them hard for two seconds before pulling away. “Something almost did,” he said, taking a step further away and trying his best not to notice her dazed expression. “And it still could. Come on, we need to move!”

“Supergirl!” one of the children exclaimed as Mon-El made his way to the front of the group, looking for an exit. “You didn’t say he was your boyfriend!”

He didn’t hear Kara answer, but the DEO rescued them soon enough and Mon-El didn’t end up dying this time, either.

 

* * *

 

Kara lay on the ground, electricity in the air crackling all around her. “Livewire, you could kill me,” she gasped, feeling her own heart speed up, “for all the things you think I stole from you. But _he_ tried to take your powers from you, not me. We may not be allies, but I will punish him for you.”

Leslie summoned more electricity to her hand, the lights flickering all around her, but she didn’t eviscerate Kara on the spot.

“What do you say?” Kara asked softly.

Leslie abruptly jerked her hand up and blasted her evil clone behind Kara. Kara whipped her head around just in time to see Mon-El roll away to avoid the blast.

“We’ll discuss this after I deal with _Frankenstein,”_ Livewire hissed. “You in, blondie?”

“All right!” Kara exclaimed, jumping to her feet. “Just one thing-” she jumped over to where Mon-El was shaking himself off, grabbing him by the jacket and planted one on him.

He jerked backwards almost immediately. “Supergirl!”

“Doesn’t count if we’re about to die,” she reminded him.

“Oh god,” Livewire muttered.

 

* * *

 

Mon-El tried to corner her at her apartment later. “So, you kissed _me_ today.”

Kara crossed her arms and tilted her head. “Hm, I don’t recall that happening.”

“Well, I recall,” he huffed. “I recall very much. You can’t have it both ways, Krypton. You can’t tell me that I can’t be a superhero with you because I ‘like’ you when you so very clearly ‘like’ me too.”

“What?” Kara exclaimed. “I don’t like you!”

“You kissed me!”

“I was playing by the rules, Mon-El! _Your_ rules!” She took a step closer so she could shout properly at him. “Your stupid, no-consequences-mmm-”

He ducked forward to kiss her again, pressing his lips against hers until she shoved him away. “What was that for?!” she shouted.

“Well, I’m getting the distinct feeling that you’re about to kill me,” Mon-El retorted.

_“Get out!”_

“With please,” he said, moving for the door.

“It’s with pleasure, you stupid alien!” Kara yelled.

He slammed the door on his way out.

 

* * *

 

Mon-El slammed down a glass on the bar in front of her. “Club soda on the rocks,” he ground out, glaring.

 _“Thank_ _you,”_ Kara said between gritted teeth. He narrowed his eyes at her before moving away down the bar.

Alex plopped down in the seat next to her. “Wow. That looked serious.”

Kara sighed, closing her eyes and flopping her head down. “We’ve been fighting a lot recently.”

“What else is new?” Alex asked.

Kara cringed. “Well, since you ask...”

“What?”

“We’ve also been kissing a lot recently?” Kara admitted, backtracking when Alex’s eyes widened. “Not a lot. Just a few times. And they don’t count when you think you’re going to die!”

“When you think you’re dying is when they especially count,” Alex told her.

“No,” Kara said, pointing her finger. “No. It’s just - he was being infuriating, and then when I turned it around on him, he was a hypocrite, and - _stop looking at me like that, Alex!”_

“Okay,” Alex said coolly. “Whatever you need.”

“Thank you,” Kara said.

“If you’re so overwhelmed with Mon-El-”

“I’m not overwhelmed!” Kara shouted, causing the other bar patrons to turn around and stare at them. She blushed, lowering her voice and turned back to Alex, who was raising an eyebrow. “Look...it’s complicated, alright?”

“Sure,” Alex agreed. “He kissed you, you kissed him back. What could that possibly mean?”

Kara turned her head away from her sister, letting her eyes drift over to Mon-El making a drink at the other end of the bar. “I honestly have no idea. I think we just keep getting...lost in translation.”

 

* * *

 

Kara knocked on the window to Mon-El’s apartment frantically until he appeared, hair still mussed from presumably sleeping. He unlocked the window and Kara flew inside, words spewing from her mouth. “How long after thinking you’re going to die do you get before it counts again?”  

He blinked at her. “Kara, are you ok? What happened?”

She grabbed the edges of her cape and wrapped it around herself. “A few agents and myself got locked in the DEO with a white martian.”

He put a hand on each of her shoulders. “That’s terrible. Is everyone alright?”

“We’re fine now,” Kara said. “But it...it had Alex…”

She didn’t realize she was trembling until Mon-El pulled her in for a hug, squeezing her tightly. Kal-El hugged her occasionally, but this was the only other hug she’d had in a long time where she could actually feel the pressure. “You’re okay, Alex is okay,” Mon-El said softly into her hair. “I’m here for you.”

She closed her eyes so she could focus on the sound of his heartbeat. He was solid in her arms. “I should go back.”

“Okay,” he said. “Be safe.”

She nodded, but didn’t move anywhere. If anything, she nuzzled a little further into his t-shirt.

“Um.” Mon-El said. “Kara?”

“Just give me a minute,” she mumbled into his chest. “This doesn’t count, ok?”

He kissed the top of her forehead so lightly Kara almost thought she’d imagined it. “Or course not,” he whispered. “It doesn’t count.”

 

* * *

 

Mon-El kissed her again when she agreed to marry Mr. Mxyzptlk. He kissed her furiously, brutally, like he could talk her into killing the imp with the press of his teeth.

(“I don’t need you to protect me, Mon-El!”

“Well, somebody needs to do _something!”_ he seethed, the beginning of tears in his eyes as he pulled her close again for another.)

She kisses him after Jeremiah's betrayal in front of Alex and half the junior agents at the DEO, cupping both of Mon-El’s cheeks in both hands. She tried to turn her heartbreak into passion, but it came out embarrassingly tender instead.   

(“Whoa,” Winn said, stopping dead as he walked into the room. “Did this finally happen?”

Mon-El was the first to pull away from the kiss, and even then he took his time doing so. “Did what finally happen?”

“You and Kara!” Winn exclaimed, gesturing. Mon-El’s hands were still on her hips.

“Nothing’s happening,” Kara said, reluctantly breaking away from his embrace.

“Yeah,” Mon-El agreed. “This doesn’t count.”

Winn looked at Alex in disbelief. Alex rolled her eyes and mouthed, _I’ll explain later.)_

When the Daxamite warship comes demanding Mon-El, he kisses her once nonchalantly on the lips before he heads out to the balcony to be transported up. It’s barely a kiss - more like a peck, like they were just a regular couple and he was headed off to work or something -  

Kara doesn’t even think about it before she tackles him, making sure she ends up on that Daxamite ship too.

 

* * *

 

“You lied to me!”

“Yeah,” Mon-El huffed, walking away from her at the DEO. “I did.”

“You lied to all of us!” she shouted, flying after him.

He sped up his gait. He still wasn’t looking at her. “Correct again.”

“I thought you were just born on a planet with a terrible system, but - but you - you actively benefited from it!”

“I know,” Mon-El drawled. “I had the audacity to be born where I was.”

“You could have fixed Daxam!” Kara exploded. “You could have changed things! Instead - I thought all the sex and the parties was trauma, or something, but - you!” She caught up to him, finally, wrenching at his shoulder to turn him around.

“I never claimed to be a good person,” he said, not meeting her eyes.

“And then you lied about it,” Kara continued. There was an ache in her side and an uneasiness in the air like there was kryptonite nearby, but she was still hovering, so that couldn’t be it. “Were you ever going to tell me the truth?”

Mon-El snorted.

“How could you?” she asked.

“Why do you care?” Mon-El asked.

“I care because you’re not who I thought you were!”

“I don’t owe you _anything,_ Kara Zor-El!” he exploded. “I _know_ I’m not good enough for you! Trust me, I know! I never have been, and I never will be, and I’d do anything to make you happy, and - and - that’s why, ok! That’s why I didn’t tell you, that’s why we don’t flirt anymore.”

Kara was suddenly up in his face, her blue eyes bright like comets and her hair fluttering behind her. “Who are you to decide what’s good for me?” she growled in his face. “Mon-El, for once in this whole damn relationship, we are going to to communicate properly, so listen, okay? _I like you._ I like you a lot, and I don’t care what planet you’re from. I want to date you and do Earth things with you and call you all those ridiculous pet names. Do you want to date me, yes or no?”

“Kara...” he started.

Her eyes glinted dangerously. “Yes or no, Mon-El?”

“I love you,” he told her instead.

She answered with a kiss.

 

* * *

 

She simply hugged him when she came to rescue him from his parents' ship the second time.

"You came back for me," he murmured into her shoulder.

"Every time," she whispered back.

 

* * *

 

“Ew. Come on, you guys, I thought it was our turn to cheer up the unemployed girl,” Alex groaned at she barged into Kara’s apartment, Maggie, Winn, and James at her heels. “No making out during game night unless you’re officially dating.”

Kara blushed, but Mon-El just looked pleased. “We’re officially dating!” he announced loudly.

“Wow,” Winn noted sarcastically. “What a surprise!”

**Author's Note:**

> THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER AND NO ONE EVER IRRADIATED THE ATMOSPHERE WITH LEAD.


End file.
